


Swish, Buzz, Pop

by PineappleHead (Rakizna)



Category: Psych
Genre: Background characters - Freeform, Gen, Val Kilmer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakizna/pseuds/PineappleHead
Summary: Just Dobson being absurdly cool and then fading into the shadows... Buzz is impressed.





	Swish, Buzz, Pop

A brush of air as the pineapple swishes an inch in front of his face. 

“You almost hit Dobson!” Gus shouts to Shawn across the room. Lassiter’s furious.

Dobson doesn’t even look up from his newspaper. 

Beside him, McNab fidgets; he can see it in his peripherals. “What is it, Buzz?”

“You think we should tell them that we solved the Straight Street murder case?”

“Nope.” Dobson pops the ‘P.’ 

“Why not?”

“Why should we? They never ask for our help.”

“But…”

“This happens every time. We do all the work, and they stumble around until they land on the answer by accident and get all the credit. That’s how this works.” Dobson folds up his newspaper and lays it down right as a paper airplane whizzes past his ear. He twitches to the left just in time. 

McNab’s eyes widen. “How’d you do that?”

Dobson flashes him a look. “If you really want to, take this file folder and give it to the Chief, okay? You can tell her you did it all by yourself if you want. Maybe you’ll even make detective.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?” Dobson slips on some aviator shades. “I was never here.”


End file.
